


The Great Pretender

by Percilout



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Heartbreak, M/M, Pining, Sad Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percilout/pseuds/Percilout
Summary: Martín was the one who found Andrés after it had happened. He was clutching a bottle in his right hand, close to his chest, and swinging back and forth in the middle of his room.A silent chuckle and then, with a horrible accent, he began singing in English.





	The Great Pretender

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom! I hope it isn't too bad.
> 
> This one's for Row, the Berlermo gc, and my friend Hayden who read and loved my first draft even though he hasn't even watched the show.

Martín was the one who found Andrés after it had happened. He was clutching a bottle in his right hand, close to his chest, and swinging back and forth in the middle of his room.

“Andrés, amigo, what are you doing?”

He closed the door behind himself and walked over to his friend. The smell of alcohol got stronger the closer he came to the other man and there were two more empty bottles on the desk next to him.

Andrés just grinned and opened his arms in greeting.

“Hermano, what does it look like? I am dancing.”

He shook his head, laughing at his friend.

“That’s not dancing.”

“It is!”

“You can’t call that dancing, you’re too drunk to do any actual dancing.”

Andrés shook his head now, still grinning and clearly drunk out of his mind.

“Hermanito, I’m dancing. You can dance with me.”

Before he was able to refuse or even reply, he was pulled closer by his friend. His cheeks were flushing slighty. This was beginning to get embarrassing.

“Please, Andrés, you don’t even have any music on right now.”

A silent chuckle and then, with a horrible accent, he began singing in English.

_“Oh yes, I'm the great pretender_

_Pretending I'm doing well_

_My need is such I pretend too much_

_I'm lonely but no one can tell”_

Andrés was still smiling at him but a blind man could have seen that he was faking it. There was a deep pain in his gaze that he was trying to hide. But Martín knew him too well for that to be possible. He could hear that his voice was rougher than usual and he knew that it wasn’t caused by the alcohol.

Their hands were loosely entangled and Andrés moved his up to Martín’s shoulders, drawing him in even closer. He was left with no other choice but to follow his clumsy steps around the large room.

All the while, he kept singing badly. It was a little uncomfortable for him but he was used to his friend’s antics by now.

_“Oh yes, I'm the great pretender_

_Adrift in a world of my own_

_I play the game but to my real shame_

_You've left me to dream all alone”_

On the last line, he heard his friend’s voice crack a bit.

“What is wrong, Andrés? You know it’s always best when you tell me.”

With a start, he stopped singing. For a few moments, they were swinging across the floor in silence.

“What do you think has happened, hermano? It’s always the same for me anyway. Why do you even ask that?”

The hands on his shoulders wandered farther upwards to his neck. Andrés leaned his head closer to his own and sang the next lines while looking him directly into his eyes.

_“Too real is this feeling of make believe_

_Too real when I feel what my heart can't conceal”_

Of course, Martín had known what had happened as soon as he had entered the room. Whenever it had happened in the past, his friend had done the same thing, over and over again – getting drunk whilst listening to this sad song that was secretly his favourite. Martín sighed.

“You need to finally start listening to me. She was very nice and pretty but I told you this would happen.”

Silence again, then he sang the next verses.

_“Ooh ooh yes, I'm the great pretender_

_Just laughing and gay like a clown_

_I seem to be what I'm not (you see)_

_I'm wearing my heart like a crown_

_Pretending that you're still around”_

Somehow, they had moved even closer to each other. They were slowly swaying on the same spot now and Andrés’ head was resting on top of his own, their hands clasped behind each other’s backs.

With another sigh, he told himself that it was time to tell the other man about his feelings. He couldn’t wait much longer anymore. But for now, he had a sad and drunken friend to take care of.

***

Martín was listening to the radio when he suddenly heard his name again. He had left the TV on in the next room and could hear the newscaster talk frantically.

“-de Fonollosa. I repeat, the robbers were able to escape. There is one reported death caused by the special operations team, the leader Andrés de Fonollosa.”

At that moment, he felt something in him start to break apart.

_Yeah ooh hoo_

_Too real when I feel what my heart can't conceal_

Slowly, carefully, he walked over to his desk and sat down in the chair in front of it. The song playing on the tinny radio seemed to be mocking him.

_Oh yes, I'm the great pretender_

_Just laughing and gay like a clown_

_I seem to be what I'm not you see_

_I'm wearing my heart like a crown_

_Pretending that you're_

_Pretending that you're still around_

It was too late now. He was a fool. And all he had left of his best friend now was his memory and his imagination. A wave of realisation hit him and then, the tears started coming.

“I will miss you, Andrés. So much. Te quiero. Te amo.”


End file.
